Hypocritical Promises
by Morbid Mortality
Summary: It was a promise that kept them together, and it was the same promise that tore them apart. Anger and betrayal can drive a person insane, but will she cross the line?
1. Prologue

Okay I just want to let everyone know a couple of things. The first few chapters will be, well, filling. But the good stuff will come! I promise!!! Also yes, this is my first story. That's about it!

I didn't know it then, but…now that I think back on it, I should have realized it. The signs were there! How could I have been so blind! People were right, back then…I really did have no talent what-so-ever at being a shinobi.

He was going to leave. Leave the Village, leave his status, leave his friends, leave me…yeah so now I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm talking about Naruto not Sasuke,

And why was he leaving? Because of a stupid promise that I **DON'T** care about!!!!  
…  
…  
…  
That's not true. I love Sasuke. No amount of denial and self persuading will change that…

But anyway, what am I going to do now that Naruto's gone. Kakashi won't have time to train me. In fact, Kakashi's never really taught me anything more than the simple basics and some life morals. Not to sound ungrateful or anything but Sasuke was his star pupil and then came Naruto…

And me, well, all that I've really been doing is…  
…  
…  
...

Watching their backs.

I just don't think that I fit in with them. We all knew Sasuke's ambition, and we definitely knew Naruto's dream…so where did I fit into all that? I feel that somehow, I'm holding them back.

You want to know why I keep changing the subject? Its because I'm scared. Scared of truly being alone this time. Of course though, when I need him the most he's going to slip right through my fingers.

Which leads me to the question that has been plaguing my mind for days now.

"What now?"

I could become a civilian. But then I couldn't bear the sight of seeing all my friends get together after a long and hard, but successful mission.

Or, I could always become a medical nin. But what if I'm not good enough. I mean I've been working to become a shinobi since I was in the academy, and look how far my skills have improved…

Plus I feel like I'd be breaking some kind of tradition or promise if I quit being a shinobi. Why would I do that to Naruto. The fact is, I couldn't. I don't have a choice. I promised him that I'd grow stronger so that when he returns we'll both be able to retrieve Sasuke together.

Shining jade eyes snapped open as her inner conflict was resolved. Pale feet padded rapidly against the hard wood flooring of her room as she reached her destination.

It was the sound of wood hitting wood that shook the walls of the Haruno house hold. White cotton curtains drifted in the wind as Sakura placed a hand on the wooden sill and thrust her legs out into the open, fresh air.

'_Looks like I won't be breaking any promises after all…'  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shizune!"

I swirled my sake cup impatiently as I waited for my pig-carrying assistant to arrive so I could bribe her to go fetch me some sake since my stash seemed to keep disappearing.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

I swiveled around in my chair and put on the most desperate face I could muster, after all, I need her to listen to me.

"Shizune!!!, don't act so calm, we have a dire situation on our hands!!!"

'_3-2-1 scor-'  
_

I felt my eyes flicker to watch as Ton-ton fell to the floor in a shocked heap and then pass to the hands that nearly smashed my desk in half.

"Y-yyy-you mean a sort of war!?!"

'_Just one more step!!!'  
_

"No Shizune, it's much worse than that!!! Someone has stolen from my personal stash and I need you to-"

I didn't even get to finish my rambling before I saw the door to my office swing shut violently, but what I was not quick enough to see was my last sake bottle roll off my desk and shatter on the floor beneath me.  
…  
…  
…  
**"Oh Goddamnit!"  
**…  
…  
…  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Goddamnit!"

Sakura's hand hovered above the gold brass knob that would lead her straight into the lion's den. She began to feel the cold stinging pricks of perspiration invade her as she stopped to give herself a moment to calm down.

'_C-mon damnit, this is what you want right? So go_- a clinking sound was emitted from the door knob as it sunk as low as it could travel- _get it!!!!  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Okay I know that isn't Shizune's chakra so who the hell does this person think they are bursting into my office, without even knocking!?!'  
…  
…  
…  
_"Who the hell are you?"  
…  
…  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Tsunade laced her finger together and place her chin onto the back of her hands in silence.

'_Oh dear God this woman is going to kill me!!! Now I'll never see Naruto or Sasuke again!!! Those eyes, it's as if this woman can see into my soul…I've gotta get out of here!  
_

_NO! pull yourself together! What good are you if you cant even keep a promise!'  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

'_What is wrong with this girl…is this some kind of a joke? If that Uzumaki brat is behind this with one of his faulty clones I'll-  
_

_Hey! I know this girl!! She's his other teammate, Saku-'  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Train me."

Well? How'd you like the first chapter? No, I have not decided on a chosen couple yet, but no worries, Sakura will have a man.

Anyway I would way appreciate the reviews and Non-flame tips.

My dream is to have my story read by Lady Hanaka, she is my hero!!!  
Thanks!


	2. The soup

**I don't have much to say besides I think that I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this, and reviews would be a definite plus!**

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape , or form. Nor do I own any of its original characters.**

**Here's the first chapter of Shackles of insanity.**

--

"Sasuke-kun, how much longer is this gonna take? Can't we just leave these worthless fools and, you know…go somewhere together and-"

"Shut up…"

Deadly ruby eyes narrowed as the red-haired kunoichi continued to complain.

"Karin…"

Said kunoichi immediately realized her mistake and quickly rambled an apology.

"I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that I know how important this is to you and that you don't want any…distractions, while you're on this mission. I just feel like we don't get to spend time with each other anymore, and I'm sorry if I sound needy but-"

Karin was ultimately silenced as a shinobi sandal made contact with her head and landed on the ground with a resounding thunk.

The cold avenger averted his eyes from the flabbergasted ones of his female companion to the shinobi sandal that lay abandoned on the dirt floor.

"I said **shut up**."

"Mother fuck-"

"**Enough.**"

The command alone was enough to paralyze the clearings occupants. It was enough of a danger to be associated with Sasuke Uchiha, let alone cross into the untold horrors of his bad side.

"do not let your fatigue become a hindrance to me on this mission, sleep, tomorrow…will bring me closer to my goal, my purpose, ready yourselves, our pace will double. I **will** have my revenge."

The raven haired leader turned to his teammates with a penetrating gaze, but they didn't bother to meet it, they all knew what would be there.

--

Her eyes shifted from the white ceiling to the bed screen where she could make out the silhouette of a hand next to her bed side. She didn't have to ask, she knew that chakra anywhere.

"Lilies…"

"very good Sakura, perhaps the road of recovery has not disappeared completely yet."

The silhouette otherwise know as Kakashi mover away from the bed side slowly and replaced himself in a chair worn from numerous visits, all ending up with the same result.

"….All of you should have given up hope long ago, I honestly don't see why everyone still tries…"

"don't you want to recover Sakura, don't you get tired of laying here day after day?

"There is no road of recovery for the mentally insane Kakashi."

The overly sterilized room was plunged into silence as both shinobis were overcome by memories of the past, one longing for the good times to return somehow, and the other wishing that they could simply vanish from all the memories.

"what are you thinking about?"

"…Perhaps I really was wrong."

There was no need to reply, she knew that he was already gone, and that she would not be able to give him one.

Sun-deprived hands shook as they fisted the white sheets that pooled around her waist.

"We were all wrong…"

--

Kakashi shoved his hands into the pants pockets of his usual jounin attire, not even bothering to pull out the orange book that usually gave him peace. Lately Sakura was showing signs of improvement, but it was like she herself was fighting off the cure.

'_I don't know what to do anymore Sakura…'_

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

Kakashi looked up at the loud shinobi who had interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh, Naruto…what a coincidence, I was just leaving, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Eh? No, I'm just here to visit Sakura-chan! Hey, you wanna come with me! I'm sure she'll be surprised th-"

"Naruto, I've already been to see her. You know the rule, one visitor a day. You're no exception to that rule."

"B-but, common Sensei, I thought you were on my side!!." Naruto crossed his arms over his orange and black clad chest as he let out a very audible sigh.

"Now that isn't very fair, I am on your side, but I'm also on hers, she's not the same Naruto, she can't handle more than one visit, she can barley sit up for longer than twenty minutes," He stopped short on his lecture as he saw his students face fall, besides, I can barley stand you for thirty minuets ."

"Ah what's that supposed th mean!? I don't understand why's she's so tired all the time, all she does is sleep!! I mean I know that she goes out at night but what does she do down there!?"

"Naruto that's none of our business, she'll tell us when she's ready…if I buy you some ramen will that shut you up?"

"That's cheating sensei…but hey lets go!"

The hand of a lonely student reached out and grabbed the wrist of a haunted teacher and pulled, breaking out into a run, neither said anything as they continued to run from the one person whom they wished was running beside them, but neither student or teacher said anything about it because in the end both had gotten what they came for, companionship.

--

Her heavy eye lids didn't bother to open as she heard the hospital door open with a soft click.

"Shizune-chan soup again…" Sakura did nothing to hide her disappointment as she whined at her apparent lunch

The dark haired healer gave an apologetic smile as she began to walk over with the tray that held the steaming liquid.

"My apologies Sakura-chan" The two had become close over the years.

"Oh and Shizune-chan," the sickly ninja's voice took on a harsh tone as she called out to the other.

Shizune faced Sakura with a worried look in her eye.

"…Yeah Sakura-chan"

"Could you please get rid of those **disgusting**…_things."_

"…Sure Sakura-chan"

No more words were exchanged as the dark haired healer left the room the same way she had come in, this time with the flowers that oozed innocence and yet something dark beneath the angelic petals.

The curtain separating the starving girl from her meal was pulled back quickly creating a loud ringing sound as the rings scraped the metal that kept it suspended. Sakura stilled as looked around the room wearily, deeming the room safe she turned her attention to the steaming soup.

Jade eyes widened as pupils dilated. Sakura flung herself backwards, slamming against the wall behind her. She cowered in the corner until she felt something sliding against the side of her face. She rose her vibrating hand to the side of her face and let it drop, dragging it over the liquid and across her face. She slowly brought her hand to her face to inspect the unknown liquid. A hysterical scream broke the silence of the hospital.

The next thirty minutes consisted of more hysterical screams, the banging of doors, demands of restraints, shouts of desperation for the Hokage, and the frenzied beeps of a forgotten heart monitor.

--

**Well?**

**Don't worry first chapters always suck.**

**For now, I'm not quite sure on a certain pairing, but I'm leaning towards a Sasuke Sakura somehow.**

**I accept everything, flames, you name it. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**3**


End file.
